A Hero Of Sorts
by x.Deni.x
Summary: SEQUEL TO Putting Differences Aside - READ THAT FIRST! It's Maia's 7th year at Hogwarts. She has the love of her life, and awesome best friend... But what happens when the best friend does something inexcusable?


_**A Hero of Sorts**_

**WARNING: THERE IS RAPE, BUT IT ISN'T GRAPHIC.**

**This is the SEQUEL to my other story Putting Differences Aside. Please read it first.**

Maia Malfoy is everything a boy could wish for. Beautiful; her long, curly pale blonde hair hung in loose curls just below her shoulders. Her big, brown eyes and curved black lashes screamed 'Look at me!', and she had a few freckles sprawled across her nose. Sporty; Maia had the position of Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and had never been beaten yet, leading Gryffindor to victory ever since third year when she joined the team. Personality; She could relate to the topic of Quidditch with guys, be a complete girl with her girl friends, and she knew how to break silences. Attitude; Like her father, she had a knack for comebacks if anyone ever dared to tease her, but just like her mother, she knew when to work, knew when to take a break, and knew what to say in certain situations. Cleverness; Maia Malfoy was the smartest person in the school.

In all of the boys opinions in the seventh grade, Neal Zabini is the luckiest man on earth. Neal Zabini and Maia Malfoy are dating, and very much in love.

Neal Zabini is everything a girl could wish for. Handsome; he had black hair than hung onto his face, beautiful blue eyes, and perfect white teeth. Sporty; After having position of Slytherin Keeper since second grade, Neal was very well built after all those years of Quidditch. Personality; He knew how to talk to a girl, and how to comfort a girl, but he still had his perfect mannerisms. Attitude; Being a Slytherin, he got away with a few things, but he knew how to distinguish work from play, and he wasn't one of those Slytherin's that were obsessed with blood purity. Cleverness; Neal Zabini is the second smartest person in the school, his girlfriend beating him.

The two were a perfect match for each other, much to the other girl's and boys jealousy.

_It was raining. An owl tapped on the glass in Maia's bedroom. Uncertain, Maia opened the window and untied the letter attached to the owls leg. _

_Scanning through it quickly, Maia shrieked and ran downstairs._

"_Mum! Dad! I've been made Head Girl!" Maia cried to her parents, Hermione and Draco._

"_Well done sweetheart! Just like your mum!" Hermione winked at her ecstatic daughter._

"_Hey don't forget about me. I was Head Boy too, if you might remember." Draco chuckled, "Well done Maia!"_

_Maia beamed at them, and went back upstairs to finish her packing._

Maia was remembering when she got the envelope saying she was Head Girl. She was so anxious to know who the Head Boy was, because they had to share living quarters.

"Come on Maia, through to the Platform." Hermione said, ushering her daughter and husband through.

Swiftly moving through the wall, the three soon met up with the Potters, Harry and Ginny, and their son Bailey, who was one of Maia's closest friends.

"Hey Maia!" Bailey said cheerily.

"Hey Bay!" Maia replied just as happy

The four adults talked for a little bit as Maia scanned the heads of the other students, looking for a certain tall, well built black haired boy. She found him instantly, and with a muttered "I'll be back in a sec." To her parents, Maia dashed off and then jumped on the back of Neal.

After jumped back off, a startled Neal turned around, and grinned.

"Hey baby!" He said happily, before pulling her into a strong hug and kissing her sweetly.

"Hello!" Maia replied after he finished kissing her, "I missed you."

"You missed me? I saw you last week!" Neal laughed.

Maia playfully punched him on the arm.

"So, did you get Head Girl?" Neal asked his girlfriend.

"Yes!" Maia squealed.  
"Really?!" Neal exclaimed, eyes wide, "I got Head Boy!"

Maia jumped up and down and then kissed him again, "Yay!" She then screeched.

"Mmm so we get to live together..." Neal waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nice try. We have separate bedrooms." Maia laughed, punching him playfully on the arm again.

"I love you Maia..." Neal said.

'I love you.'

Those three, simple words, had changed Maia's life forever the first time Neal hat uttered them. For what she thought was just a teenage whim, was now a full relationship from the bottom of her and Neal's heart. Those three words, made her feel like she was on top of the world. Those three words, uttered from Neal's mouth were so full of love, kindness, care, compassion and trust. Those three words had built a fire in Maia's body, the warmth consuming her until she truly believed she was inches away from the sun.

"I love you too Neal." Maia whispered, and she leant up and kissed him with all her heart.

A whistle blew in the distance, alerting Neal and Maia that they needed to board the train. The two immediately did, and made their way to the Heads carriage. As soon as they sat down in the carriage, the train started moving, and they both stuck their heads out of the window and screamed and waved goodbye to their parents.

Bailey and Neal were great friends, despite the different houses. There wasn't much house rivalry anymore between Gryffindor and Slytherin, or with any of the houses really.

The train ride was painfully long, but soon everyone arrived safely and happily, making their way to the carriages.

"Merlin this is so awesome!" Neal exclaimed, "We get our own carriage!"

Maia laughed heartily, and Neal took her hand, entwining their fingers, before letting her into the carriage, right behind her.

"This year is going to be so good." Maia said.

Neal nodded his agreement, and soon the two had reached the castle.

The feast was, as usual, delicious, and Maia and Neal had their moment when they were announced to the rest of the school was Head Boy and Girl.

After the feast, McGonagall led them to their living quarters, where they both had reactions very much like Hermione had when she was introduced to the dorm.

"Your password is _Unconditionally In Love_." McGonagall informed them.

Both Neal and Maia grinned, and said in unison, "That sounds like us."

McGonagall offered them a rare smile, before departing.

The first four months of school went by unnoticed. Christmas came and left in a cheery manner, and Hermione and Draco were happy to see their precious daughter. The Zabini's had joined the Malfoy's for Christmas lunch, so Maia and Neal were able to spend Christmas Day together.

It was the last day of the holidays, when Maia had received a note from Bailey;

_Maia,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at noon._

_Bailey._

Maia was a bit confused, but complied nonetheless. After giving Neal a quick goodbye kiss at five minutes to twelve, she left and made her way to the Room.

The door was already there when Maia arrived, so she pushed it open, and entered, not noticing it locking as it closed.

Maia studied the room; it had a large bed in one corner, and a fireplace and three couches on the other side of the room.

_I wonder why he wanted a bed, _Maia thought, but she shrugged it off.

Bailey was sitting in the middle of the bed, so Maia walked over and sat on the edge.

"Hey Bay," Maia started, "What's up?"

Bailey smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Not much, just haven't seen you in a while, and wanted to _talk_." Bailey replied.

"Okay..." Maia replied.

The two stayed in an uncomfortable silence, until Maia laid down on the bed in a bored fashion.

A wry smiled reached Bailey's lips, and he muttered a curse at Maia.

Maia instantly become still, frozen in place, laying on her back. Terror filled her eyes.

"You just made it too easy Maia." Bailey said, taking his jumper off. His shirt followed his jumper onto the floor.

He had a scrawny body.

Soon his pants had found the pile of clothes on the floor, and then, most unfortunately, his boxers.

He was stark naked, glaring evilly at Maia.

Bailey made his way over to Maia, opened her mouth.

It was then that Maia realised that the curse he placed on her, made her unable to move, but she was still soft to the touch, and the caster could move her as he wanted to.

A single tear rolled out of Maia's.

Her best friend was about to rape her.

Bailey noticed Maia's tears, and swatted them away forcefully, with a growl. He was practically punching her in the face instead of wiping her tears.

He gave up on the tear wiping, and that was when fear utterly immobilised Maia's system.

The last thing she remembered before drifting into unconsciousness was the horrible and nauseating feelings of Bailey inside of her...

When Maia awoke it was dark outside the windows of the Room of Requirement. She realised she could move now, and also realised she was naked.

Maia traipsed to a mirror that was on the wall, and examined herself, gasping.

She had two black eyes, what looked like a bite mark on her breast, and black and blue hips and downstairs area.

A single tear rolled down Maia's cheek, yet again.

Trudging back over to the bed, she slowly put on her clothes, her body stiff and aching.

She cast a quick look in the corridors for any night wanders, lit her wand, and made her way to the Head Dorm.

Maia quickly spoke the password, and rushed inside.

Neal was on the couch, reading a book. He looked up, and noticed her bruised face.

'Holy shit Maia what happened?!" He demanded, and he ran over to her trying to hug her.

Maia cringed away from him, feeling dirty from being touched by Bailey.

"Let me have a shower, then I will tell you." Maia replied in a tone clearly said 'Try to defy me, and I will Avada you right now.'

Neal, defeated, backed away, and watched Maia go up to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Maia came back down the stairs with wet hair, and only a bathrobe on.

"What happened, Maia?" Neal demanded.

"Bailey raped me." Maia whispered in reply.

Neal was too stunned to speak, and just stood there, mouth gaping.

Maia pulled open her robe, revealing her bruised, naked body.

Neal was too horrified by the bruises to even think of a naked Maia intimately.

"I'm going to kill that fucking Potter." Neal growled, and he left the Common Room immediately.

Neal made his way to Gryffindor Tower, and was in luck. Bailey was also on his way to Gryffindor Tower, and Neal sprinted over to him, tackling him to the ground.

Neal starting punching the crap out of him, until he was unconscious and bleeding, where he then left him there, ran back to the Heads Dorm, grabbed Maia, told her to go to McGonagall's Office, and then went back to a still unconscious Bailey.

He grabbed a fistful of Bailey's hair, and dragged him all the way to McGonagall's Office, purposely making sure to hit his head on the stairs every time.

When he got there, he entered without knocked, and threw Bailey to the side.

McGonagall was comforting a distraught Maia, but gasped at the sight of Bailey.

"Mr. Zabini! Did you do that to him?!" McGonagall cried.

"Yes." Was Neal's reply, before he took a seat next to Maia.

McGonagall faltered a slight bit, but then said "Both Maia's and Bailey's parents have been floo'd and are on their way."

As if on cue, Harry and Ginny came out of the fireplace, with worried face.

Ginny let out a strangled shriek as she saw Bailey in the corner. He was just coming too. Both Harry and Ginny bolted to him.

"What happened to him?!" Harry cried.

"That would be my punching and dragging skills." Neal replied.

"But why?" Ginny sobbed.

"BECAUSE HE FUCKING RAPED MAIA, THAT'S WHY!" Neal screamed.

Shock came across both of the Potter's faces. Ginny was the first to say something after a few minutes of silence.

"Maia is it true?" The red haired woman asked quietly.

Maia met her eyes, and nodded.

Ginny broke down into sobs.

It was then Hermione and Draco came out of the fireplace.

Hermione rushed to the crying Maia, and Draco took in his surroundings; Bailey all bloody and barely conscious in the corner. Maia crying. Neal absolutely furious.

"What happened here?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Bailey Potter fucking raped Maia, so I beat him to a pulp. An unconscious, bloody pulp." Neal replied through gritted teeth.

Hermione gasped, while Draco fumed.

"Maia is it true?" Draco asked, jaw clenched.

Again, Maia wordlessly nodded.

"POTTER!" Draco roared so loud that Bailey became conscious, "I could fucking carve your heart out with a spoon right now Bailey." Draco said in a dangerously low voice.

"Why a spoon?" Neal asked.

"It's blunter. It'll hurt more than a knife." Draco explained, without breaking eye-contact with Bailey, who seemed to cower in fear.

Draco began muttering incoherent words, before he finally slid down the wall, tears streaming down his face.

Hermione and Maia immediately went over to him, sitting either side. Draco draped his arms around his girls, who were both crying.

"I'm so sorry Maia." Ginny broke the silence, "I can't believe my own son would do that."

"How could you Bailey?" Harry said in a low voice.

Bailey only winced, and then shrugged.

Neal stood up, calmly made his way over the Potters, gently moved Ginny out of the way, before kicking Bailey's stomach as hard as he could.

Ginny squeaked in terror, and Harry tried to hold him back.

"Neal, stop." Maia said weakly. It was the first thing she had said in a while, so Neal complied.

McGonagall finally said something, "Bailey Nicholas Potter you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I will be informing the Ministry, and I expect you will receive no less than a year in Azkaban."

"Mr. Zabini, your behaviour was inexcusable too. You beat him within an inch of his life. Twenty points from Slytherin, and two week's worth of detentions." McGonagall continued.

"It was worth it." Neal muttered, before going over to Maia and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

It has been six months to the day since Bailey Nicholas Potter raped Maia Ara Malfoy. Bailey was given eighteen months in Azkaban for his crime, and Neal had become a Hero of sorts throughout the school for bashing him up.

Maia is still traumatised by the event, but with Neal helping her, she pulls through, and is now happy.

It was then, at the graduation ball, that had changed Maia's life.

Maia was clad in a (insert dress definition here, and find one on the website) and looked stunning, while Neal was in a pair of black pants, a black dress shirt, and a thin white tie.

The two were dancing in the centre of the floor, when Neal suddenly knelt down and fished something from his back pocket.

It was a gold ring with a large diamond in the centre, and a few smaller diamonds on either side.

"Maia Malfoy, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Neal asked.

Maia felt tears well up in her eyes, and she squealed "Yes!" and he slipped the ring on her finger.

So, for the traditional, cheesy ending, they both lived... Happily ever after!

**A/N: Well I hope you like it! I know the ending kinda sucked... Eh you'll get over it.**

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed the sequel to Putting Differences Aside!**

**(No this isn't a chapter story, it's a one-shot. I couldn't be bothered writing a full length thingi).**


End file.
